I Love You
by Noma the Fox
Summary: A stalker has kidnapped Amy. Will Sonic save her, or be killed in the processs? R&Rplz. Be GENTLE, first serious story. Rated for language and sexual reference. .Completed.
1. The Trouble Begins

I Love You... Love Me Back?

LmaoIsuckattitles. I never thought I'd end up writing a fanfic with _Amy, of all people, _as the star. I had a different author's note set, but I changed it 'cause it'd already be a spoiler. _You don't know anything about this story. _xDDD WAHAHAHAHA.

IF YOU'RE NOT FOND OF STRONG SEXUAL REFERENCES OR CURSING, BACK OFF AND GO TO SOME OTHER STORY. Something where Cream and Tails play in a fucking sandbox or somethin'. Pansies. The same also goes for if you don't like fancharacters or non-canon shit.

Sonic and all related characters belong to SONIC TEAM

? belongs to ME

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy hadn't expected irony to go against her. In the past few months, someone has been stalking her. Obsessing over her. Yet... she hasn't seen their face, nothing about their apperance. Random gifts and bouquets fall before her, or wait for her on her doorstep. She wanted to believe it was all from Sonic, but he went all-out to confirm it wasn't his doing. At that point she felt... worried. Is a crazed maniac after her?

She went over to her favourite chair, plumping down with a sigh. What is she to do at this point? Her _very _secret admirerer won't reveal themself, which is unfortunate because she wouldn't mind at least thanking them... Oh well.

Then the idea popped into her head. She'd call Sonic! Yeah! Maybe that'll get her mind off all this nonsense. "Mmm... hello? Sonic?" she started off, twirling the phone cord between her fingers, "Yes... I was wondering if you could take a walk with me today... you can? Great!" she squealed and blushed, "I'll be there in just a minute!" she hung up the phone and fixed herself up, then headed out the door.

Doing her best to hurry, she got to Sonic's place in a matter of minutes. She didn't want to be late, not for a day where Sonic was finally at home relaxing... or so she thought. She knocked on the door, got no answer. Sonic's not one to take his dear sweet time on answering the door, not with his speed obsession.

It turned out, Robotnik decided to pick that day to try to take over the lands... again... Amy just wasn't aware of it. She was thinking Sonic quickly forgot about their date and ran off with Knuckles and Tails.

She sat down at the doorstep, letting out another sigh of the day. _Sonic... why must you do this to me? You knew... damn well... that we had a date set, there's honestly no way you could forget that quickly..._

A figure was hiding unnoticed in the trees above Amy. He frowned, having great dislike to seeing Amy sad like that. He wanted to make it better. He wants to make Amy smile, and keep have her keep the smile forever. Yes... he'll make everything for her better. He'll keep everything as it should be... with that blue hedgehog out of the picture. That guy is the one that's causing this soul's dear Amy such pain... _he must be eliminated. Sonic the Hedgehog must die._

The being lept down just a couple inches away from Amy. The pink girl squealed in surprise, quickly pulling out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer. What stood before her was a young and calm-looking red panda, whom didn't say anything. He looked like he was just waiting for her to strike. Well... he doesn't seem to pose a threat... but the green ribbon wrapped around him makes him look weird. Like he was starting to put on a mummy costume, but got bored and didn't finish.

"Umm... sorry about that.." Amy said with a blush, putting her hammer away.

The boy nodded, giving a soft smile, "It's quite alright." he simply said.

They stared at eachother for a few minutes, Amy being very confused. "Do... I know you?"

He jumped, pressing the tips of his fingers against his lips, "Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I apologize for such rudeness." he stood up straight and took a bow, "My name... my name is Raiu of Ribbon. I'm assuming you still go by the name of Amy Rose, my dear."

She nodded, kinda surprised and curious on how he knew her name. Wait... was _he _the secret admirerer that's been bugging at her? "Yes... very nice to meet you. And is there something you wanted, Raiu?"

Raiu smirked kneeling before and grabbing her on the waist, staring blankly into her lit up and curious eyes, "I want you." he whispered, making Amy's eyes grow wide. She wasn't able to say a single world, until she realized they were already miles away from Sonic's house, swifting through the trees.

The shrill of a scream from the bottom of Amy's throat, a sound that could be heard throughout all of Mobius. It happened to catch Sonic's ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. I doubt many people will like this. It was bugging me since I made up my character last week. Please, please like this story. D: It was my best attempt at a serious one... plus, it's a short chapter! I doubt I can write many long ones! xDD

...Don't worry, fans of my other Sonic story. It'll be updated soon.


	2. For Her Heart

I Love You

LoL... Well, I already had to change the title, because this stupid thing won't allow periods in titles. Ohhhh weeeell. Umm. I was pretty surprised to find reviews when I woke up this morning... (Except the fourth one... psssh, I'm not fond of that one. Don't know if I can really delete it..) So... hope this one turns out just as well.

**This is now the chapter with the sexuality. Don't like it? Leave now. It's nothing too horrible, so don't expect much.**

Sonic 'n all dem fookers belong to Sonic Team, duh.

Raiu belongs to me. Oh, how I love that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic's ears perked up at the sound of a scream in the middle of his battle. ...Amy? That definately sounded like her. Nobody on Mobius had a voice that could compare to hers.

"Sonic! Pay attention!" Robotnik said impatiently, his mechanical monster swatting him across their battle field as punishment. Then the sound of Amy's scream caught his ears, he instantly blocked them with his hands to tune out the noise, "Argh! What is that infernal sound?"

"It's Amy... sounds like she's in trouble." he looked up at Robotnik, "Sorry, Doc, I gotta get this one. Postpone our fight until next time, 'kay?" he waved as he began to speed off, leaving Robotnik far behind.

Robotnik watched the hedgehog run away, an evil smile growing on his face, "Looks like things are going according to plan so far... we'll just have to wait and see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now, Amy had been locked up in what appeared to be Raiu's house, alone with him. She was terribly worried, thoughts of what he could do to her running through her mind. Guess she didn't have to worry too badly, he spent most of his time in the kitchen next room over. She was in the living room. It looked so... home-y... like he cleaned up and organized just for her arrival. Quite frankly, she liked it. Sonic would never do that for her. Maybe he was just a tidy person? Who knows.

Raiu was so happy. He had his biggest love in the same area as him... in _his _house, at that. He wanted to finish up the desserts he made faster... not wanting to make his guest have to wait. A small, polished silver tray held four small plates with different assorted cakes, all he knew were her favourite.

Moments later, he brought the tray out to her, looking as proper as he can, though a stutter was found in his voice. "M-Miss Amy... I-I brought th-these to you..." he said lowly, bowing after he set the tray down. His hair covered his eyes, a tinted blush gave colour to his cheeks.

She was amazed by the treats, how properly made they were... kinda like how a woman would do it on one of those cooking shows. But... she felt awkward with him staring at her. He just... wouldn't stop... _Well, I shouldn't be rude. _she thought to herself, picking up a fork. She took a bite, then smiled happily, "Wow... this tastes really good! You're very talented." ...seeing his eyes bright up to life like that made her feel... well, warm. This is another thing Sonic would not do for her.

A while later she finished up, Raiu took the tray and hurried back into the kitchen. _This boy is so weird... I don't think any boy I know would do this for me... or any girl in general... Might as well just sit back and relax while I can. _she thought, keeping watch on the kitchen door.

As Raiu was washing the dishes, a small robotic messenger flew into the windowsill. The screen flashed, he stared at it without a word. None other than Dr. Robotnik appeared on the screen, looking at the red panda's area.

"I'm guessing by now you have the girl?" he asked. Raiu nodded. "Good. So far, things are going as they should be. Sonic's on the run, out searching for her. Be on your guard."

Raiu bit his bottom lip, growling softly at the hedgehog's name.

"He's going to have an idea on where you are, I made an exact repleca of Amy's voice to have him find her. So, when he arrives, you can go ahead and exterminate him for me."

The boy nodded, "Yes, Dr. Robotnik. He'll be dead before you know it."

Robotnik smirked, "That's a good boy." was all he said, then the screen signed off.

Amy was startled to hear her own voice outside the home, starting to get worried all over again. Raiu walked back in to find her searching around out the window.

"Don't worry, Miss Amy. Out there is one of those mocking birds, he immitates everyone here."

She jumped, turning around to look at him, "Oh? That's all it is? It kind of surprised me..."

Raiu walked torwards her, making her take a step back nervously. He took a hand under her chin, his lips nearing into hers, eyes locked perfectly. "If you want, I will be more than happy to exterminate that weed of a bird."

Her ears perked forward, she shook her head wildly, "No, no! I couldn't have you do that to such a creature!" she felt as if she was going to say more, but was interrupted when he forced a kiss onto her.

He pulled back after a minute or so, then said, "I want you, Miss Amy." as he took her wrists and rested them on each side of her head, against the wall. This making her terribly nervous.

"Yes... you said that already, but you see... I'm kinda... _saving _myself for someo--"

"--Not that damn hedgehog," he interrupted coldly, "He will not provide what you need. He will not satisfy you, or make you happy. _I will _do those things, Miss Amy, and I want to prove how." he pressed his body roughly against hers, keeping a tight hold on her wrists. He restarted their kiss, making it deeper than ever. His crotch, beginning to rub against hers, made her panic. She was not able to speak.

_Let me leave, please. Sonic, you know how to arrive at the right moment! Come save me, now! _she screamed in her mind, eyes shut as tightly as they could.

As if on cue, the door burst open. Sonic was there, his anger flaring up at the sight before him. Even if he didn't like her the way she wanted him to, that's not going to mean someone else is going to have the right to treat her in such a way. "Yo! Get off Amy, kid!"

Raiu's lazy eyes widened, he stopped. Amy was released, she fell slowly to her bottom to take a rest. He stood infront of Amy, looking at Sonic with a sadistic smile and his head slightly tilted backwards, "Ah, S-Sonic, you arrive at an awful moment. I was about to s-show one of the smallest forms of my love for Amy, and of course, you have to come and i-interrupt it."

Sonic inspected this new boy, about ready to laugh at the ribbons he wore, "Err... yeah... and who are you?"

As the most proper introduction, Raiu took a bow, "My name is Raiu of Ribbon, and I am your exterminator. Dr. Robotnik hired me to eliminate weeds like yourself."

"Pssh, really?" Sonic began, "You look like too much of a pansy to even be put into consideration for the ol' Doc."

"Don't underestimate me, boy."

Amy leapt forward and stood to protect Sonic, "No! I will not have you hurt my Sonic!"

Raiu blinked, "B-but Miss Amy..."

"I said no!"

He looked at Amy in disbelief, then shifted his eyes over to Sonic, "You. This is your doing, isn't it? I won't allow that. Highly unacceptable. For the protection of my home and my sweet Amy, we will take this outside."

Sonic smiled, stepping aside to show off the doorway, "Ladies first. Amy, I want you to stay here. I won't be long." he gave Amy an assuring smile and a wink, making her smile and nod, heading over to the window to look out. He walked out after Raiu.

The two males stood a summed amount of feet away from eachother. Sonic kept a smartass expression, Raiu a dull.

"I hope you made an early death wish, hedgehog. It's soon to come true." Raiu said lifelessly, beginning to unravel some ribbon from his arm.

"Ha! I just hope you have your funeral all settled out, 'cause you're going down!" Sonic tapped his foot and rubbed his nose, waiting for Raiu to move so they could get going. Amy watched him, she loved seeing Sonic look so cocky, yet so very heroic... pretty inspiring, really.

Raiu dashed out to him, Sonic mimmicing his actions. The battle for Amy's heart had officially begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo... now I'm getting extra paranoid. Y'all like this chapter, too, right? Oh how I hope so. xB I kinda like writing this out... it's pretty fun. xD Rrrrrrrrrrrreview, pwease!

By zee way... if y'all want a clear visualzation on what Raiu looks like... two piccurs of him are up on my deviantART page... which will be posted in my profile after this is submitted. He's soooo cy00te! -Snuggles him tightly-


	3. Then It's Over

I Love You

Ha! I didn't think I'd feel well enough to go on with another chapter today. I felt I was just going to mope around my house, because I let Wingless Rain get to me. I quickly got over it. Thanks for the advice, those who have respect. I love you all. xD Simply blocked the fooker, done and done. Noma personally bets that they're some forty-six year old with nothing better to do. Maybe they've got a criminal record on their hands. _I mean... if you're willing to bash a sixteen year old girl, that's gotta say something pathetic._

Oh. Playstation d00d, it should be there now. O.o Sorry about that. xD;;

Y'all know disclaimers. I own no one but Raiu, m'kay?

----------------------------------------------------------

_Raiu dashed out to him, Sonic mimmicing his actions. The battle for Amy's heart had officially begun._

----------------------------------------------------------

Sonic quickly gained the upper hand, due to his speed. Raiu growled in frustration, trying to scan his mind to think of ways to catch him in order to slow the fucker down. Then the idea popped into his mind... Could he possibly... _hurt _Amy, in order to get Sonic to slow down long enough in order to grab him? No... no! Never! Why would such a sinful thought even dare to appear? He stopped to try and get this thought out of his mind, which made Sonic stop and stare at him in confusion.

"Hey, are you okay there...?" Sonic asked, tilting his head a little bit.

By the time that sentence was finished, Raiu was scratching at his head roughly, "No, no, no! Miss A-Amy, I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me for these thoughts! I truly never meant them!"

"Uhm... huh?" the male hedgehog slowly made his way over cautiously, wondering if he should even be concerned or not.

Tears streamed down the red panda's cheeks, he wouldn't let go of his head. He suddenly snapped out of it, and shot the most hate-fueled glare Sonic had ever seen, "You!" he cried out, "You _m-must _be eliminated! _You're _the fucking reason these thoughts have sh-shown up in my mind, the reason why M-Miss Amy is in so much pain!"

Amy was shocked at the words he was spitting out. Sonic... being the cause of her pain? Oh, never. He might upset her at times, but not to the strongest point. He'd at least make it up to her, which made her feel better... She decided to take that moment to yell out, "Raiu, no! He'd never be the cause of my pain...!"

Raiu's head shot over to stare at me, giving her a look that cried out for sympathy, "M-Miss Amy...?"

"Well, yes... he can be a bit rude and stubborn at times..." she said, looking at Sonic in a way that made him sweatdrop, "But that's what _forgiveness _is for. I simply... just... forgive him and get over it. Please, just stop this and forgive him?"

"It's not th-that simple, Miss Amy..." he began, staring at the ground, "I can't do what you can do. I can't tell myself to just forgive him and get over it. N-no, not at all. From what I've seen, he's done wrong to you. He must be eliminated from this world, so he cannot continue such acts."

Sonic frowned, "Huh.. I thought I was doing a good thing by saving the world?"

Raiu looked back up at Sonic, "Silence! You will speak no more when I'm through with you!" he spat, while the ribbon from this body shot off at blinding speed, constricting Sonic in an instance.

"Ack! What in the hell?" Sonic yelped, trying to break free.

The red panda slowly got up and began walking towards Sonic. Amy thought he looked... to put it best, _naked _without the ribbon accenting his body. He also looked kinda... attractive. She hid the blush no one could even see.

The opponents were staring at one another, until Raiu bent over to whisper into Sonic's ear, "N-now I'm afraid, hedgehog, that this chapter I've been writing must come to an end. A whole new one b-begins with Miss Amy and I, you are not allowed to be included." he said gently, almost soothingly, as he pulled out a dagger and pressed it against Sonic's neck.

Sonic grinned, keeping his eyes in Raiu's, "Isn't that a bummer. I'm going to have to disagree with that."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. You see, there's a girl who's running over here now to come stop that."

They both looked over to see Amy, running as fast as she could to discontinue their battle. "Raiu, stop it!" she demanded as she slapped the dagger out of his hand and pushed him aside, going to Sonic's aid.

He just sat there, watching Amy assist that... that bastard... how could she betray him, just like that? That's... _unforgivable.. _but would that mean he had to destroy her, too? Shit... not again. He can't hurt his one true love. That would be the end of it. The end of life. What is Raiu supposed to do now?

One of Robotnik's messenger machines floated flew down and into Raiu's face, flashing on contact. Before Robotnik said a word, Raiu knew he was beyond upset. He sighed of irritation.

"Raiu! What the _hell _are you doing? That was your golden opportunity to kill Sonic!"

"Miss Amy g-got in th-the way..." he sighed again, this time in disappointment.

Robotnik paused, looking at his lackey's pain. He doesn't look like the type to care, but everyone knows deep down he really does. He's had those kind of emotion torwards even Sonic, his greatest enemy. This thought came to him quickly, so he decided to say, "...We will continue this conversation later."

Raiu stared at the ground with the most lifeless look imaginable. He lost a battle, and the love of his life. He jumped back when he saw Amy and Sonic approach him, then instantly buried his face in his hands to hide his shame, "M-Miss Amy..." came out of the bottom of his throat, quickly followed by soft sobbing.

Amy looked down at him, for a moment speechless. She looked up at Sonic, who gave her a nod of approval, then slowly bent down and gave him an affectionate hug. "Raiu, I know you love me... I know you want to be with me... but, I'm just not ready for such a commited relationship... not yet..."

He was surprised by this, he couldn't respond. His throat was too choked up. He couldn't even make eye contact with her, even though that was what he so badly wanted to do.

She smiled, lifting up his chin to say, "I love you." before giving him a what seemed to last forever kiss. She pulled back, leaving the words he wanted to say stuck in his mind, and his throat. As she stood herself back up, she handed him back the long ribbon that had been previously wrapped around his body, slightly dirty and worn-down. Not another word was spoken, he just sat there and watched them until they were completely out of view.

Once the opportunity was given, Raiu rose up and rewrapped the ribbon back around himself. He hung his head back, keeping his stare upon the distance, "Don't think I'll l-let you two win this easily. I'll have my r-revenge, I'll have my love. Just give it time, and y-you'll both see..." he laughed to himself, beginning to walk off in the opposite direction.

Amy hoped that was the end of her problems. She spent her time living a bit more of a carefree lifestyle, Sonic stayed by her side. They sat together in fields of flowers, holding hands, watching the sunset into the starry darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Raiu: **Why did that hedgehog have to win? I want Amy's love! T-T

**Me: **Umm... because the readers think you're kinda creepy. And Sonic has to win, for now, he's the good guy! You'll have your revenge soon enough.

**Raiu: **Oooh... th-that sounds better...

**Sonic: **Heeeey...!

Yay, my first complete story. n.n Hope y'all enjoyed it! I realized in the second chapter that Raiu is kinda like the Phantom of the Opera... which is orgasmic. xD Also unintentional. Oopsie. Also left Raiu's ending open for... a sequel, perhaps? Depends on if you guys really liked it that much. Oh, yeah... sorry for making him sound scary? xD;; I thought he sounded cool.

_People, cut me some slack. I figured it'd be best to warn everyone, instead of having people flip out at me. That has been known to happen in my world. _Oh, yeah, and Playstation dude... o.O the link should be there now.


End file.
